ONE LAST CHANCE
by migsgrl87
Summary: Contains bisexuals. Dyllan has to admit to Georgie that he is bisexual....not done yet
1. Default Chapter

Dyllan Quartermain had walked into the room, where Barclay Watters had been standing. He had just got back from seeing Georgie Westman. He loved them both, but how could he tell Georgie the truth, that he was bisexual. He lingered to tell her the truth he had to. Barclay was his boyfriend and he had just kissed him like five minutes ago, but it had seemed like yesterday when he had made love to Georgie. He wanted to touch her silk smooth skin again, but he also wanted to touch Barclay again too.  
Barclay was a young college student that was studying Life Science at PCU (Port Charles University). He met Dyllan in a drunken rage and they had saved each other from Scotty Baldwin once or twice. Scotty would like to kill any person that wasn't straight in his town; this is why they both kept it quiet. Both of them had stayed quiet at first and just stared at each other until Barclay came to him. "Why?" asked Barclay lightly. "Why what?" Dyllan asked Barclay chidingly. "Did you leave me last night? All I wanted to do was cuddle up and maybe drink a few beers with you. Maybe I even wanted to try to loose my virginity with you....because I love you....that's right I love you!" Barclay admitted shyly to Dyllan. "Look we can't be together anymore. Georgie might already know about us and be crying like up a shit storm and trying to commit suicide. I haven't even told her yet. I wish somehow I goddamn could. I wanted to screw her when I first met her and was doing drugs. DAMMIT BARCLAY I WAS DAMN STONED WENT I MET YOU!" the young man screamed in angered rage. "Fine! Goddamn it lose, your fucking virginity to that slut Georgie and make her a mother! She's only a teenager and your eighteen almost graduating PCHS!" the older man screamed.  
Finally Dyllan hugged him and started crying. Peacefully with his arms wrapped around Barclay; he whispered: "I want to kiss you again and act as if we never had this fight". A few moments later the kiss came that Barclay and Dyllan had wanted. "I might as well as leave before anyone sees us here tonight", Dyllan said slightly. 


	2. The Walk With Georgie

Dyllan had left Barclay's apartment rapidly. He had been in haste so long and didn't know how or when to tell Georgie. "Maybe for an understandable fact she will accept who I am. It's not like Ned or Mac or anyone on the mother truckin PD knows. That's the good part", he said aloud. Just then an attractive, sexy young woman came walking around the corner of the brick building that was a couple of steps behind Dyllan. He heard the noise. "Hello? Who's there?" he asked stoked and petrified. Girly girl laughter came; but that was all. "I have a gun...and I know how to fucking use it if you don't answer!" he shouted to the unseen thing. "Maybe I smoked too much of that pop on the way home. It must be just illusions. "Dyllan" said the voice. It had been Georgie. "Georgie what the hell are you doing out at 2:30 in the morning?" he asked sarcastically. "Walking", she told him with a kiss and hug. Her brown eyes had shown dazzlingly with the shining of the full moon. Dyllan took a deep breath. "That's what I was doing too", he said to her; though he was lying atop his teeth. "I guess I should have stayed with Barclay a lot longer and gotten stoned with him", Dyllan muttered lightly under his breath. "May I walk you home, Prince Dyllan?" asked Georgie. "Why yes you may Princess Georgie. Those tight sexy leather pants look good on a Princess like you", Dyllan said. "So when do you plan to have sex and all that?" Dyllan asked aimlessly. "I guess that one was random", Georgie said after kissing him again but this time longer than before. "I'm just wondering baby", he exclaimed as a cover up. "Are you high tonight, Dyllan; because you never act like this", he said walking and looking at the walls of buildings. Now that they were walking he wanted to tell her about the pop that he had injected and the truth but he couldn't force himself to do it. "No, I guess I'm just to tired", he said idly. Maybe Georgie was more meant for her than Barclay had thought and he had run the images of, Barclay and him kissing just a few moments ago. He anxiously pulled out his pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his shirt and lit one. "Baby, do you have an extra one that I could smoke?" asked Georgie strangely. "No Georgie, I don't. You've never smoked before, why start no", he exclaimed. After a moments worth of silence Georgie spoke in a cold voice: "is there anything going on between us?" The moment had come. "No", Dyllan lied. "Why?" "Because lately you haven't been around to answer my calls whenever I call" "Baby, baby, baby I love you and I mean that. There is nothing between us", he said giving her a quick kiss. They continued to walk on. Finally a few minutes later they came to Georgie's apartment. They gave another quick goodnight kiss and then departed each other. After Dyllan and Georgie left each other it was almost three o'clock in the morning. He had turned emotionally depressed. Maybe I love her, maybe just maybe. He got home and went to his room quietly. He sat at his desk and turned on the light that sitting there. He picked up his pencil and pad of notebook paper and wrote: I AM DAMN SORRY....I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.....I FEEL SO FUCKING IN LOVE WITH TWO PEOPLE AND CAN'T STAND IT....I AM BISEXUAL! DYLLAN P. QUARTERMAIN! 


	3. Unclear Thoughts

Dyllan had no idea as to why he wrote that note so fast. He didn't even think of it until he realized what he had been doing. The phone rang and broke him from his thoughts.

_Just don't answer it _his brain told him. _At least not until you figure things out and who you really love._ The voice echoed some more and it kept bothering him. How was he going to figure this out with echoes in his mind and at 3:30 in the morning. The boy had no answers only thoughts that he knew was going to get no where soon.


End file.
